Designer Boots
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Tai sees a pair of boots that reminds him of the ones Matt used to wear all those years ago, and decides to get him an early Christmas present. TAITO


**Designer Boots**

Author's Note: Been a long time since I've written Digimon fan-fiction, but I've got the notion.

Tai and Matt are about 24 in this.

**ooOoo**

Tai couldn't help thinking of Matt the second he saw them- nice accessory Chelsea boots, just like the ones his best friend had outgrown years ago.

The price tag disheartened him a little, but he made a quick decision. It was Christmas after all, and he made enough money coaching to shell out a little extra.

Grinning like an idiot, ignoring the $140 dollars price tag, he jerked up the boots enthusiastically. Matt was bound to appreciate this.

Tai left the store with a swing in his step, envisioning Matt's reaction. $140 dollars was a lot of money, but totally worth it for an old friend.

Christmas brings back memories for a lot of people, but Tai's memories are far from what would be called normal.

A cold night in another world from years ago came flowing back. Tai and Agumon had been separated from their friends by Devimon breaking up File Island. It had been a close call with Frigimon under the control of a black gear.

Delivered from evil's grip with Agumon's help, the sub-zero digimon made an ice bridge to another island where they'd found their friends.

Matt had been wearing those boots that day, but their reunion had been far from jolly. Angry words and fists were thrown like between enemies. Tai finally overpowered his former rival by a bout of superior strength, but he'd seen something he never wanted to provoke in Matt again- tears flowing down that delicate face from sad blue eyes.

Guilt still reared its head at the memory, even years later. It had been a moment driven by pure hormones, a very male instinct to overpower.

Tai came back to the present, his feet having carried him here almost unwittingly, but he certainly wasn't fooling himself. Matt's apartment building towered above him seemingly to the sky. After all, why wait for Christmas? $140 bucks was worth seeing his friend's expression tonight.

Tai stepped up to the intercom and pressed the button for Matt's apartment number.

"Yes?" a voice asked a few seconds later.

"Its me," Tai spoke close to the speaker.

"Oh hey Tai! Come on up."

Tai grinned and stepped into the elevator. Matt didn't know what he was in for. The former leader of the digi-destined was such a bundle of excitement the towering figure standing on the other side of the elevator doors almost made him jump out of his skin.

Blond hair, blue eyes, but not...

"TK," Tai said with a wave.

"Konbanwa Tai-sempi," TK greeted with a smile. "What ya got in the bag?"

"Something I picked up to surprise your brother," Tai grinned at him.

"Okay well I'll see ya around."

The two of them exchanged a quick hug, after all, Tai would always be very fond of TK. The elevator descended again. Matt's apartment door was already cracked slightly open.

"Come in Tai," his friend said with a smile and a wave. "You brought something?"

"Yeah," Tai said suddenly nervous, with a laugh. "For you."

"Tai you didn't," Matt exclaimed with a smirk.

"Early Christmas present," Tai told him, handing over the bag.

Matt looked inside and felt his breath catch in surprise. Pulling the shoe box out and seeing the $140 dollar price tag sent a wave of emotions through him, but it was the boots...

"These are... " Matt said quietly, eying Tai with amazement.

Tai nodded with a knowing smile.

"Just like your old ones," he finished for his best friend. "Just like our old times in Digi-world."

Matt felt his eyes become slightly moist and raised his hand.

"Wow Tai," he laughed, wiping at his eyes. "I don't know what to say."

Tai was eying him with a serious look he rarely gave anyone, and stepping closer. Matt inhaled for courage, and tried not to fly when Tai gently grabbed his hand, sitting next to him, eyes connected.

"Matt you're so much more than my best friend," Tai spoke softly. "I wanted to get you these, wanted to give you the best Christmas ever, because I... I love you."

Matt eyed him like he didn't believe it, but he also wasn't running. Tai raised his hand, gently brushing Matt's cheek.

"I love you," he repeated in a whisper.

"You're sure?" Matt asked nervously, breath quickening.

"For a long time," Tai went on. "I just never knew how to say it."

Matt exhaled, and Tai wondered if he was about to get decked or worse, but hands suddenly gripped his shoulders, as lips crashed into his.

Tai let a moan release into their kiss and Matt shoved against him gently, pushing them both back into the couch as their tongues battled fiercely. Another moan escaped Tai's lips as firm hand moved down his back and further...

The intensity of the kiss deepened before the need for air separated them.

"God Tai," Matt whispered above him, blue eyes clouded with need. "For years... "

Tai gave a cheeky giggle and brought their lips back together. Those boots had been exactly the right price...


End file.
